camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Camerapedia:Community Discussions/Unauthorised use of images
Cases of copyright infringement - Wikia says: call us irresponsible. A worrysome policy! The licensing for the use of the images was based on them being posted to the Camerapedia Pool on Flickr with the following stipulation: "Group for photos of cameras and camera lenses that can be used in the Camerapedia website, a non-commercial wiki encyclopedia about cameras. If you add an image to this group it is with the understanding that it may be used or referenced from Camerapedia." On 20 January 2011 I posted the following in the Community Discussion page of the future of Canerapedia: :This is a formal notification to Lbstone and the new owners of CAMERAPEDIA at WIKIA.COM that I have pulled out of the CAMERAPEDIA group on FLICKR. I no longer give CAMERAPEDIA permission to use any my images without paying Royalties/Copyright fees. This takes effect of seven (7) days from this posting, or a move of the site to camerapedia.wikia.com, which ever comes earlier. Thank You.... posted by GitzoCollector at 00:13, 20 January 2011 As of 21:09, January 27, 2011 (UTC), my images are still shown in http://camerapedia.wikia.com. This is an infringement of my copyright. The systems admins of WIKIA are herewith placed on notice to take down my images with the flickr handle 'heritagefutures' unless they wish pay a daily use fee.--GitzoCollector 21:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm a bit confused at the moment as to where and who I have replied to (I've didn't know initially that GitzoCollector is also heritagefutures :) Hopefully we can move the discussion to this one place? I'll copy my previous reply from Flickr: ::As I've said, we did not (and cannot) buy the content of Camerapedia. It remains a community project, with hosting and support paid for via ads rather than personally by lbstone. As part of that agreement to host, we did buy the URL -- the content remains copyright of the authors, licensed under the GFDL (or various conditions for the images) ::For images not under a free license, permission was given to the site and the site still exists (albeit on a new host). I understand if you wish to withdraw that permission, and the easiest way to do that is for you to remove the links you added. Of course, I'd rather you give the new hosting a chance :) but understand your concerns with the changes. ::To add to that - wiki content is generally added and maintained by the community. We remove content added by users when we get DMCA takedowns of course, and have staff and volunteers who look out for problem content, but the general running of the site remains with the users here. I don't know Flickr well, but I assume groups there work similarly – if you withdraw permission for your images to be used by a group, you remove your images from that group (and if you withdraw your permission for Flickr to display them, you remove them from your account). ::I see you have removed your images from various pages, I'm sorry to see them go – sannse 06:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) What is unauthorised use of images? You may load up images to the camerapedia.wikia.com server. This is part of the commercial wiki server of commercial organization Wikia. But You have the right to attribute Your images as fully copyrighted. You should expect that such images will only be used for illustration of the camerapedia.wikia.com camera wiki. Usage of Your images for other wikis must be explicitely authorized by You. Unauthorized out-of-camerapedia usage of fully copyrighted images would be copyright infringement. Please don't forget to attribute all your uploaded stuff correctly. Another field are the images linked to this wiki from Flickr pool "Camerapedia". It is still the main image base of this wiki. This wiki was taken over by commercial company Wikia on January 24th of 2011. All images loaded up to the Flickr pool before that day must be seen as given for a non-commercial independent wiki project. A Flickr admin responded in time with an appropriate change of the Flickr group's policy to make new members aware of the change. The change is that the wiki is now on a commercial server. And coming commercial usage can be addition of advertisements to the wiki pages or the wiki framework visible around the pages. So maybe all images donated to the pool since the Jan. 24th 2011 can be seen as images for even such a commercial usage. All images donated to the pool before that day are only allowed for commercial usage if their individual Flickr image usage license is "creative commons" in those special variants which don't exclude commercial usage. Thus all CONTRIBUTORS (more than just the Flickr group members!) must be informed when a commercial usage of there images starts by addition of advertisements to the wiki. According to Flickr experts every image right owner MUST agree to such a usage of his/her images if these images are marked "All Rights reserved" or "creative commons non-commercial". Thus it's a task for professionals and not for simple volunteers to take care for correct righteous transition of camerapedia wiki to its fully commercial status! Any other conclusion could be against law and would be quite surely against the basic rules of Flickr community. The Flickr group policy was enhanced by a hint that no copies of the images will be made in favour of direct linking the Flickr images. This was necessary because on the old independent camerapedia server the upload function was disabled and naturally all images were just linked from Flickr. Any other new rule concerning image copies must be based on an open discussion with the Flickr group - definitely! Mid-March 2011 there was an attempt by new Camerapedia crew people of Wikia to load up circa 200 Flickr images from the Camerapedia pool, without having had that discussion, without attribution of the images to their originators, without attribution of the original image licenses, without authorization by the copyright holders, violating the policy of the Flickr group, and against the rules of the whole Flickr community. This incident is another proof that the correct transition of this wiki must not be done by simple volunteers who may be untrained on copyright problems etc., but by the Wikia professionals who are capable to understand the todo. U. Kulick 16:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Careful (authorized) usage of Flickr pool images On page large format I've added an image in a new way: I filled the image_text attribute of the template with text PLUS a reference ( tag ) which includes the necessary attribution. Thus the page needs the -tag at the page bottom now, under the header References. In the Flickr pool I sought carefully for an image with the keywords "large format" and found two appropriate images which were licensed creative commons w/o non-commercial restriction. It took the sharpest of the photos for the page illustration. This illustration example can serve as a model for elegant attribution style. U. Kulick 20:23, February 4, 2011 (UTC)